I Almost Care
by Red Motel
Summary: REEDITADA Tudo que tem um começo, tem um fim. A companhia de Sesshoumaru para Rin não era diferente. E nem o amor de Rin por Sesshoumaru.


**N/A**: Não sei se alguém leu o aviso no meu profile, mas estou reescrevendo algumas fanfics, devido a alguns erros gramaticais, de coerência, entre outros.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews na primeira vez: **Flor do Deserto, Kahli Hime, Hell Banshee, Barbara, Lary Lima-chan, Nike-chan, Miss Clarisse B, Uriel-sama, Tamara, MillyBitencourt.**

Espero que gostem da (nova versão da) fic! (;

* * *

**I Almost Care**

Escrita por: Red Motel.

Ele sempre soubera. Ele não era idiota para esperar que as coisas se resolvessem em um passe de mágica. Sempre acreditara nos fatos. Nunca nos sonhos. Achava uma tolice as pessoas esperançosas, sempre a espera de um _final feliz_, como se tudo acabasse quando as coisas ficassem bem. Ele sabia que tudo que tinha um começo, tinha um final, não importando a maneira ou o tempo.

A presença de Rin se encaixava exatamente naqueles fatos. E não era algo que poderia durar tanto tempo.

Por isso não foi surpresa quando ouviu alguns passos se aproximando. Sentiu o cheiro da garota de dezesse anos e não conseguiu conter o desejo. Rin já era uma mulher e sabia que ele não fora o único a perceber tal fato. Ela exalava feminilidade e sabia que não conseguiria aguentar por tanto tempo antes de possui-la.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A voz suave de Rin despertou-o dos seus pensamentos. Não se virou.

"O que deseja, Rin?"

Por alguns minutos, ninguém falou. A morena suspirou e indagou, ainda um pouco hesitante:

"Posso me sentar ao seu lado? _Por favor_?"

Ele nada respondeu, por isso ela interpretou o silêncio como uma afirmativa. Cuidadosa, levantou o _kimono_ e colocou os pés nas águas, suspirando devido a baixa temperatura da água. Percebeu Sesshoumaru ficar tenso e pensou se a sua presença o incomodava tanto assim. Sorriu para si mesma.

Ele nunca se acostumaria com ela. Era orgulhoso para tal.

"Eu queria pedir a sua permissão." Surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que aquelas palavras sairam."Eu... Kohaku-kun. Ele me pediu em casamento." Sentiu-se corar e fitou a água. "Ele me pediu para seguir a viagem com ele, até que nos encontremos um vilarejo e..."

"O irmão da exterminadora?" Sesshoumaru a interrompeu e a viu concordar com a cabeça.

Então _aquele_ dia havia chegado. Sentiu-se, por um momento, leve. Rin iria embora, afinal, antes que ele a sujasse. Apesar de tudo, sabia que aquilo era o certo a fazer: a garota era doce demais, inocente demais, _limpa_ demais para ser possuida por ele. Sabia que Rin ansiava aquilo tanto quanto ele, mas ela esperava por amor... e aquilo era algo que ele não poderia dar.

"Apesar de tudo, ele é gentil... Ele se arrepende das coisas que fez no passado..."

Aquela era a diferença entre ele e os humanos? _Arrependimento_? Sesshoumaru havia matado _centenas _de pessoas a mais do que aquele exterminador. Youkais, Hanyous e, principalmente, de humanos, que cruzavam o seu caminho e pensavam que eram fortes o suficiente para proteger suas vilas, suas esposas e filhas. Ele era um Youkai e Youkais não tinham sentimento.

Então por que ela crescera ao seu lado? Desabrochara-se ao seu lado, passando por todas as fases até descobrir que ele era o único com quem pudesse manter contato por tanto tempo. Quando dormiam, sempre acampavam pertos dos vilarejos - e, graças a cautela e doçura da morena, ninguém se atrevia a desafia-lo - para que Rin pudesse ter opções e fazer a escolha certa. E era sempre a mesma: segui-lo.

Mas as coisas estavam mudando. E aquele era o primeiro passo.

"Você pode ir." Rin arregalou os olhos, não acreditando na resposta categórica de Sesshoumaru. Depois de tantos anos, pensou que algum laço, por mais frágil que fosse, tivesse sido criado entre eles.

"Eu-"

"Pode ir." Repetiu. Ir para aquela vida medíocre. Para algum vilarejo, onde ele nunca seria bem-vindo, junto com o o ex-exterminador, que provavelmente viraria um camponês. Ela teria filhos e morreria após uma vida pacata e sem perigo. Por mais que fosse difícil aceitar, a verdade é que ele não poderia oferecer nada a ela.

Rin se levantou. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali. Kohaku a estava esperando no vilarejo, ansioso por uma resposta. Cambaleante, andou alguns passos e parou. Sem se virar, indagou. "Você não se importa, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Com o quê?"

"Importar... Se eu vou embora." Ela deu um sorriso amargo e passou o braço no rosto. "Nós nunca mais nos veremos, certo? Depois de tantos anos, meu coração dói ao pensar nisso. Mas parece que o Senhor não se importa, não é mesmo?"

Sentiu raiva. Sabia que deveria ter apenas gratidão por Sesshoumaru, por ele ter salvado a sua vida quando ninguém o faria, por ter a protegido por tantos anos, por tê-la aguentado, mesmo sendo ela apenas uma humana. Porém, ciente de que aquela a última vez que se encontravam, não conseguiu ficar calada e repremir todos aqueles sentimentos. Sentia ódio. Humilhação.

Sobretudo, amor.

"Você está enganada." Ele sussurrou. "Eu me importo."

Rin soltou um suspiro de surpresa. Virou-se e percebeu que Sesshoumaru a encarava - com aqueles olhos dourados e frios.

"Eu sentirei a sua falta. Você me acompanhou durante dez anos e passou muita coisa para ficar ao meu lado." Ele se levantou e ficou de costas para ela. "Mas eu não pude esperar por outra coisa. Tudo o que começa, um dia termina, independente do tempo e da maneira como se dá. Você não pode seguir ao meu lado, _pequena_. Eu não posso pedir isso a você." Começou a andar em direção oposta. "Tudo tem um fim, Rin. Tudo o que eu devo fazer é me acostumar a ficar sem a sua companhia."

Ela ficou o olhando se distanciar, até que não pudesse mais vê-lo. _Acostumar_. Ouvindo-o falar, parecia tudo muito simples. Mas sabia que tudo era mais complexo do que aparentava. Tanto para ela... quanto para ele. Mas eles não podiam lutar contra, certo? Nada acontecia por acaso. Não fora por acaso que encontrara Sesshoumaru e não seria por acaso que estava se separando dele.

"Você tem razão..."

Caminhou para o vilarejo e encontrou Kohaku a sua espera. Ele a olhou ansiosamente e ela balançou a cabeça, em um único aceno positivo.

_"Tudo o que começa, termina."_

Ele se aproximou dela e ela forçou um sorriso.

_"Até mesmo o meu amor por você... Sesshoumaru."_

Kohaku a puxou para um abraço e, se distanciando, beijou-a nos lábios.

Era tudo uma questão de se "acostumar", certo? Ela se acostumaria com os lábios dele e a ausência de Sesshoumaru. Porque aquele era o seu destino e ela não poderia - e nem conseguiria - lutar contra.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Primeira versão: **06/03/2008  
**Segunda versão: **19/02/2012

**N/A:** E então, quase quatro anos depois, eu surjo com uma segunda versão de "I Almost Care" que, na minha opinião, ficou bem melhor do que a primeira.

Tive vontade de mudar o final, mas se eu o fizesse, mudaria todo o propósito da fanfic. E apenas para esclarecer: o Sesshy não amava a Rin. Talvez a gostasse como uma companheira porque, por mais que nós lutemos contra, sempre nos apegamos a algumas coisas do cotidiano. Acho que ele gostava dela a sua própria maneira. Mas amar? Não.

Era para sair primeiro a versão reeditada de "E Se?", mas acabei me entusiasmando com "I Almost Care", mesmo. Aliás, eu tirei o título da música do Hanson, mas a letra não tem nada a ver com a fic.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Beijos! ;)


End file.
